ANTM Revival: 4
Prizes *A modeling contract with LA Models and NY Model Management. *A fashion spread in Harper's Bazaar magazine. *A cash prize of a 100,000 contract with CoverGirl cosmetics. *A fashion campaign in Guess. Episodes Episode 2 * First Call-out: Alexa Mcghee * Bottom two: Darcey Burgos & Noelle Kiser * Eliminated: Noelle Kiser Episode 3 * First Call-out: Natasha Petrov * Bottom two: Karoline Stamm & Raven Mcmillen * Eliminated: Raven Mcmillen Episode 4 * First Call-out: Tilly Cooper * Bottom two: Julianna Schaffer & Loren Lilley * Eliminated: Loren Lilley Episode 5 * First Call-out: Chantel Finch * Bottom two: Alexa Mcghee, Asia Puente & Lacey Hitchcock * Eliminated: Alexa Mcghee & Asia Puente Episode 6 * First Call-out: Natasha Petrov * Bottom two: Annika Guillory & Genesis Silver * Eliminated: Annika Guillory Episode 7 * First Call-out: Darcey Burgos * Bottom two: Bridgette Merrick & Julianna Schaffer * Eliminated: None Episode 8 * First Call-out: Bridgette Merrick & Lacey Hitchcock * Bottom two: Chantel Finch & Genesis Silver * Eliminated: Genesis Silver Episode 9 * First Call-out: Julianna Schaffer * Bottom two: Darcey Burgos & Karoline Stamm * Eliminated: Darcey Burgos Episode 10 * First Call-out/Immune: Natasha Petrov * Bottom two: Julianna Schaffer & Lacey Hitchcock * Eliminated: Lacey Hitchcock Episode 11 * First Call-out: Tilly Cooper * Bottom two: Karoline Stamm & Natasha Petrov * Eliminated: Karoline Stamm Episode 12 * Returned: Genesis Silver * First Call-out/Immune: Genesis Silver * Bottom two: Bridgette Merrick & Tilly Cooper * Eliminated: Bridgette Merrick Episode 13 * First Call-out: Tilly Cooper * Bottom two: Chantel Finch & Genesis Silver * Eliminated: Genesis Silver Episode 14 * First Call-out: Natasha Petrov * Bottom two: Chantel Finch, Julianna Schaffer & Tilly Cooper * Eliminated: Chantel Finch & Julianna Schaffer Episode 15 * Top two: Natasha Petrov & Tilly Cooper * America's Next Top Model: Tilly Cooper * Eliminated: Natasha Petrov Contestants Call-Out Order : The contestant was eliminated from the competition : The contestant was a part of a non-elimination bottom two : The contestant was immune from the competition : The contestant won the competition Average call-out order Casting call-out order and final two are not included. Photo shoot guide *'Episode 1 photo shoot:' Goddess profile/type of goddess (casting) *'Episode 2 photo shoot:' Couture London sight-seeing *'Episode 3 photo shoot:' Fallen angels *'Episode 4 photo shoot:' Steampunk fashion with an owl on a train *'Episode 5 photo shoot:' Guess campaign *'Episode 6 photo shoot:' Unretouched natural beauty in lingerie *'Episode 7 video shoot:' Rimmel in the streets of London *'Episode 8 photo shoot:' Fashion gargoyles *'Episode 9 photo shoot:' Extreme beauty shots with paint *'Episode 10 photo shoot:' Posing in couture gowns with a sheep on a mountain *'Episode 11 photo shoot:' Windmill couture *'Episode 12 photo shoot:' Posing on an elephant *'Episode 13 photo shoot:' Elongating oneself with Lanterns in the sky *'Episode 14 photo shoot:' Cover Girl ad campaigns in different catalogues *'Episode 15 photo shoot:' Harper Bazaar magazine editorial spreads Makeovers *'Alexa :' Long Extensions *'Bridgette :' Dyed Maroon *'Tilly :' Trimmed and dyed Platinum Blonde *'Karoline :' Chopped *'Natasha :' Dyed Golden Blonde *'Chantel :' Nothing *'Annika :' Dyed Black, added bangs *'Lacey :' Long Bob *'Genesis :' Straight extensions *'Asia :' Voluminous curly weave *'Julianna :' Chopped, dyed purple chestnut *'Raven :' Trimmed, Lightened *'Loren :' Long, Wavy Blonde Locks *'Darcey :' Long Golden Blonde Bob